


Strum

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally decides to grab the old guitar in his apartment and learn to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strum

Castiel has an old guitar in his apartment that belonged to his grandfather. He's been taking it out of it's case, just holding it, everyday for the past year after taking it out of storage. But work kept getting in his way of making plans to get lessons. That and maybe he was afraid he was too old. Taking instrument lessons was something kids did after school, after soccer practice. But blaming it on work sounded more grown up. Which is what Cas had always wanted.

But recently work had gotten even more hectic. The bosses upstairs, whose names Cas didn't even know, had put the pressure on his department head, who had put the pressure on the managers, who had put the pressure on him. The amount of work they wanted done by the end of the quarter was impossible, especially with one of his co-workers just having quit. Cas now had double the work load.

Which is exactly why he was standing outside of the small music shop a few blocks from his apartment, guitar case in hand. He didn't call, he didn't even check to see if they were open. He just grabbed the case, drove to the shop, and now just stood in front of the blinking "OPEN" sign. 

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. A small bell jingled, alerting the man behind the counter. He was taller than Cas, a new feeling for him as he was the tallest in his office building. He looked up, pushing his too long hair behind his ears revealing soft hazel eyes. The man smiled at Cas.

"Hi, welcome to Winchester’s. My name's Sam. Anything particular you need help with?" 

The man's voice was deeper than Cas expected. It was pleasant though, friendly. 

"Ah, yes. I'm here for a lesson," Cas said.

The man glanced down at a small book for a moment then looked back up at Cas. With a small frown he said, "I don't see any guitar lessons scheduled for today. Did you call?"

Cas frowned too, trying to hide his guilt, and said, "No. It must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry. I just..." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his closed eyes. "Is there any way I can get in today? I, uh, had a rough day."  
Sam gave Cas a small smile, "I can see if my brother's still here. He's the best guitar teacher we have here anyway." Sam turned and walked into a back room, leaving Cas by himself in the small display room.

He set his case down gently and looked around. He didn't notice when he first walked in but the walls were lined with at least a dozen different guitars, violins, trumpets, flutes, even an accordion. It was wonderful. Cas had always loved music but he had never been in this shop. He drove by it plenty of times, always telling himself he'd take a Saturday afternoon to check it out. He never did.

A clearing of the throat snapped Cas out of his memory. He turned back to the counter to see someone new leaning against the door way.

"Hi, I'm Dean. You're here for a lesson?"


End file.
